


Fallen Leaves

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Was Tommy right? Wilbur doesn't know where home is anymore. He shouldn't have let himself get comfortable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Fallen Leaves

Wilbur sits in a tree crying. He doesn’t know where home is anymore. Is it L’manburg? Is it Pogtopia? Is it the Antarctic Empire? Is it people? Is it places? He misses his family. He misses Phil’s hugs and whispers of reassurance. He misses playing with Techno and causing problems together. He misses the Tommy who would laugh and joke with him instead of argue. He misses the Tubbo who would rant about bees and wasn’t weighed down with the stress of being trapped. 

Tommy probably doesn’t realize the weight of the words he’d carelessly thrown. He doesn’t know of the five months he spent on an island in the sky without human contact. He doesn’t know that Wilbur could only talk to animals or himself. He doesn’t know of the weeks where he just stopped talking. He doesn’t know that before SMPLive Wilbur was forced into challenges non-stop for a year. He doesn’t know of the lava burns and explosion scars that decorate parts of Wilbur’s skin that he always keeps hidden. He doesn’t know about the constant nightmares. He doesn’t know about all the times Wilbur’s cried himself hoarse.

_“All you do is abandon people.”_ Wilbur didn’t want to abandon people. He wanted to be there. It hurts. He cares so damn much. He just wants them to be happy, why can’t anyone see that? He wants them to be free and able to do anything. Did he not show it enough? Did he not make it clear? What does he actually contribute? Is he selfish? Is Tommy right?

Wilbur shakes. He doesn’t know where he is, which direction is Pogtopia or even L’manburg. He wants Phil and Techno. They would know what to do. They never would have let it get this far. They would have seen through Schlatt in moments, or at least shut him down. Wilbur just stood there and let Schlatt force his way onto the ballot.

A twig snaps somewhere underneath him and Wilbur jumps to attention. He shouldn’t have run out. He shouldn’t have let himself get comfortable. He scans the forest. Eventually he spots a flash of green and grabs his dagger. Phil’s lessons to never leave without a weapon echo through his head. His experiences on the SMP have only justified the knowledge. Wilbur jumps down and they stare at each other.

“This is almost like the first time we’ve met,” Dream comments.

“What are you doing here?” Wilbur growls.

Dream cocks his head. “You’re quite a long way from the ravine you and Tommy have been staying in.”

“Fuck off,” Wilbur snaps. He doesn’t know how Dream knows that. He shouldn’t. They need a new base. Dream could attack Pogtopia at any moment. They’ll have to run again.

Dream holds up his hands, void of any visible weapon. “Relax, I’ll let you be. I could even help you.”

Wilbur doesn’t drop his stance. “We don’t want your help.”

“We could blow Manburg sky high,” Dream offers with an outstretched hand.

Wilbur recoils. “Like hell I’m doing that. People are still there. Niki’s there, Fundy’s there, Tubbo’s there.”

Something crunches the fallen leaves. They both whirl to face it, Dream’s axe appearing in his hands. A rabbit stares at them. It’s nose twitches before it hops away. Wilbur releases his breath and turns back towards Dream. The axe is gone now, but he’s not taking any chances.

“C’mon Wilbur. We’ve known each other since we were kids,” Dream says and Wilbur can practically hear the grin likely hiding under the mask.

“You knew Techno, not me. I’ve never been your friend, and never will be.” Wilbur turns and begins to walk away.

“I could reveal your secret,” Dream says.

“You wouldn’t dare,” He says but is not too confident with the words. Dream’s never been one to show mercy or pull his punches. Why would he start now? Wilbur runs his tongue over his tusks. They’re still decently short a week after exile, but they’ll grow. 

“We’ll see. Think about it. Find me when you’ve made your choice.”

Wilbur’s frozen. He can hear Dream run away. Another rustle of leaves reminds Wilbur that he needs to leave. He carefully sheathes his dagger and adjusts the bag still on his back. Wilbur can’t go back to Pogtopia quite yet. He can’t bear to see Tommy. Wilbur walks. Not in the direction Dream went, not in the direction likely back to where Pogtopia is nestled. The forest gives way to open plains. Wilbur just continues to walk.

The shadows slowly lengthen. Wilbur pauses to look at the sun beginning to go down. He turns around and starts picking his way back. There’s no way in hell that he can make it back before nightfall. Wilbur pulls his dagger back out. He wishes he packed his rapier, but of course he didn’t. Wilbur didn’t think he would be gone for this long.

_“You’re just proving my point,”_ He shakes his head in an attempt to remove the thought. He was not. Tommy’s done the exact same things so many times before. _Tommy’s such a fucking hypocrite._ Wilbur did nothing wrong. Tommy walks out all the time. Wilbur has not consented to disappearing. He hadn’t consented to being ripped from his bed and waking up to a new form of hell. He didn’t want it. Wilbur doesn’t want that to happen to someone else. He won’t let the sky gods touch his people. _Are they even your people anymore?_ Wilbur shakes his head again. It doesn’t matter. He won’t let others suffer the same way he did.

He can feel the phantom bubbling and stinging of lava. He can practically smell the ocean and gunpowder. Wilbur stops in his steps. It’s too much. He can’t go back. Oh God, what’s going to happen? Why haven’t they come back? It’s been over five years. Are they tormenting someone new? Is this secretly just another one of their games?

Pain explodes in Wilbur’s arm, bringing him back to reality. Another shot fires and just barely misses. Wilbur turns to see a skeleton peeking out from the tree line. When did he get this close to the forest? He disposes of the skeleton with practiced ease. 

He can remember sparring with Techno. Wilbur lost almost every time, but he could continuously learn. He can remember Phil’s advice as he cleaned Wilbur’s scrapes. It had been embarrassing to be startled and fall after zoning out. Techno hadn’t even had to try. Still, it applies to everything. During the election Wilbur had forgotten about Dream. Is Manburg already rigged to blow? Was he bluffing? _Never turn your back on the enemy,_ Phil had said. Wilbur should have listened. How did he forget that Schlatt shoved him into lava? How did he forget Schlatt’s harsher words? How did he forget how Schlatt practically always lied through his teeth?

Techno wouldn’t have forgotten. Techno would have noticed if Dream planted tnt. Techno wouldn’t have to be trapped in a ravine. He’s not going to write for help, it would be far too embarrassing. Tommy had already asked over and over, Wilbur’s not going to change his answer now.

Wilbur sees the dirt mound come into sight. He digs about enough dirt for him to enter before replacing it. He keeps his head down and doesn’t even look at Tommy. Wilbur enters his room and shuts the door before collapsing. He’s so damn tired. He just wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That happened during a minor breakdown last night. I didn't mean to give it plot. I'll be honest, I'm not writing about Wilbur being a villain in this series. Identical Grins has become a bit of a coping mechanism and escape for me. I've written unfinished heavy projection villain Wilbur in the past. There are circumstances that would have led Wilbur to spiral and give in during this AU. Not resolving the fight, Dream offering a little bit later, Techno not coming. Anyway, lighter topic. Take care of yourself. Hydrate or something. More will becoming soon hopefully that'll be some plot stuff. Just need to transcribe more. Love y'all, hope you're doing well.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
